icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mad4plaid98/can't wait!!!
i as much as all of you... (well, the Seddiers at least) am PUMPED for ILMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but i have to admit i am afraid of the following things to happen... NOTE: if you disagree with me, please no hateful comments :) i'm just sharing my thoughts out loud! okay, i hope this does not happen... 1. in ILMM we are not going to find out if Sam and Freddie date (maybe at the end of the episode Freddie with be like "So... do you wanna go out?" and then the credits will roll or something idk), and that we will have to wait 2 WHOLE MONTHS AGAIN to watch Idate sam and freddie (which i guess they will for sure date) (PS. idk if this is obvious but i think the title IDate sam and freddie is taken from Carly's point of view, as she has to tag along on their dates to settle seddies arguments as seen in the promo). 2. I fear #1 may happen because it is seen in the promos that the main plot of the episode ILMM is to get Sam out of the mental institute that she has brought herself to for loving Freddie. It is possible, but i doubt that two BIG story plots (1 mental hospital, 2 Sam and Freddie going out) will be smushed into one episode, along with a super star guest star from the Big Bang Theory. But don't hold me to this, i may be wrong! 3. ICan't Take It was originally call IBREAK UP!! However, Dan (the creater, occasional writer, and producer for Icarly, Victorious, All That, Kennen and Kel, Zoey 101, Drake and Josh) felt this was too obvious and changed it (so i guess in this episode Sam and Freddie break up :( ) 4. The last thing i fear is that in the last of the 4 Seddie arc episode (hit LAST) titled ILove You, one of the several things may happen, *Carly admits to Freddie she loves him and steals him from Sam (destroying the Cam ship! :O) *Carly and Sam fight over Freddie some much, that it drives Freddie to tell Sam he loves her, but wants them to break up, because he wants Cam to stay BFFs. But on the bright side for Seddiers, perhaps this episode (ILove You) will end happily with Sam and Freddie still together!! (Sorry Creddiers, and Sibby) Sorry for the long post, but thank you ever so much for taking time out of your day to read this!! Semeber, if you are a shipper of ships other then Seddie and are offended or happy with this posting, please take it appon yourselfs to 1 remeber these are just my thoughts/worrys about the seddie arc and the story might not happen this way 2 see it from another shippers point of view that may oppose yours. If the news is already bad for them (like the thought to a Seddier that Sam and Freddie could head to splitzville) don't make the situation worst for them by commenting rudely! The most important ship is the Cam friendSHIP. If Carly and Sam weren't fictional characters (Freddie too), they wouldn't want you fighting about their releationships (as seen in IStart A Fan War) THANKS!!!! Category:Blog posts